Protest
by PottsXStark
Summary: The gang now 19 is in college but so far for Pepper the first few months of her life there arent starting off so well, Whitney is planning to do something to her beloved park she and her mother used to go to before she died. Plus Tony pops up a topic that surprises Pepper!
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright sooo I decided to do this story now since I won't have the weekend to write stories :( but that just means I'm gonna make this one awesome! :D enjoy!)**

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey had graduated from high school and moved on to college. They all wanted to take a course that had them together so they decided to take a science course. They were in the last five minutes of class talking about what people were doing to the environment. "Did you hear they're cutting down that forest by that park in maple road?" said a student to the teacher. "Yes it's really bad they are half way done" said the teacher. That caught Pepper's attention a little and started tuning into what the teacher said.

"Also someone actually bought that park and is planning to make some store there" said the teacher. Pepper stood up. "Maplewood Park?" Pepper asked. "Y-Yes" said the teacher. The bell rang and Pepper rushed out with Tony and Rhodey following her. Tony grabbed her arm. "Hey slow down what's the rush?" he asked. Pepper stopped and paused for a bit. "Umm it's nothing" she said releasing her arm from him. "Pepper you know that doesn't slide by me" he said. "Really it's nothing, listen I gotta go I'll meet up with you later" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and ran out of the building.

Tony stared at the direction she ran in. "Go man" said Rhodey. "Will you be okay?" he asked. "Yeah I got some studying to do" Rhodey said. Tony walked out of the building and looked around. "Where did she go?" he asked himself. Tony looked around for about an hour or so and called and called. "I guess I'll just have to trust she'll come to the armory" he said. When Tony arrived to the armory he found Pepper sitting at the computer typing like crazy. "Hey Pep" Tony said walking to her. Pepper jumped and immediately ejected a chip from the table which was actually the computer, Tony made a holographic screen type mobile computer but of course since it was so small I couldn't hold much memory.

Pepper held it tight behind her back. "Hi" she said nervously. "Yeah you can't lie to me after that" he said running to her trying to snatch the chip away. Tony pinned her to the floor and got on top of her trying to get the chip. "N-No you can't see it!" she said struggling to keep him away. Tony fought her for it, Pepper finally got him off of her and ran for the door but Tony was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off her feet. "Let me go!" she said struggling. "Let go of the chip" he said. "No!" she said. Tony started squeezing her and she winced. "Let goooo" he said. Pepper shook her head no.

Tony put her on the floor again and grabbed her wrists and started shaking her. "Quit being so stubborn!" he said. Finally she grew tired and dropped the chip. "There we go finally!" he said picking it up. He inserted it back and looked through it. "Let's see what we have here" he said. Pepper sat up and faced away from Tony crossing her arms and sitting Indian style. "Why are you reading an article about that park?" he asked. Pepper ignored him. "Are you upset it's getting destroyed?" he asked but Pepper once again ignored. Tony drooped his head down. "Pepper don't be like that I wanted to know so that I could help you" he said.

She still ignored, Tony walked up behind her, got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her neck but she just stayed a straight face. "Tell me why you're so upset" he said in her ear. "Go away" she said. Tony smiled and started kissing her neck and Pepper was reacting. "Stop it that tickles" she said smiling. Tony hugged her tighter. "Please tell me why you're so sad" he said. Pepper turned around facing him. "That park means a lot to me because….." Pepper said and stopped herself. "Because what?" he asked. "I used to go there with my mom before she died" she said. "I had buried some photos we took at that park and other photos too in a box deep underground" she said. "I buried them there because it was our spot and I just couldn't see her face again or I would break down" she said. "Aw Pepper" Tony said hugging her. "That place is all that reminds me of her" she said letting out a tear. Tony wiped it from her face. "I'll help you" he said.

"But how…." She said. "Listen I know I'm smart and all but I can't think of plans that fast" he said. Pepper smiled and kissed him. "But in the mean time let's get some studying done the teacher did say they won't start until Thursday which is two days from now" he said. "Alright" Pepper said. Tony helped her up and went to the college library where Rhodey was.

(**Alrighty sorry for such a short chapter! But at least I'm writing the second one right now!~! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys" Rhodey said quietly. The two waved to him. "What's the deal with Pepper?" Rhodey whispered to Tony. "I'll explain later" Tony said. They all opened their text books and started reading in their mind off it. After three hours of studying Pepper fell asleep on her book, Rhodey was barely awake still reading and Tony was passed out too. Rhodey looked at the time and started shaking Tony. "Dude wake up we should go" he said. Tony opened his eyes and sat up stretching his arms and yawning. "What time is it?" he asked. "Seven thirty" Rhodey said. Tony looked over at Pepper to see she was sleeping on her open book.

Tony got up and gently removed her head from the book and closed it. "I'll carry her home" he said. "Need help with her stuff?" Rhodey said. "Nah I got it thanks though" Tony said. "See you tomorrow" Rhodey said. "Later Rhodes" Tony said. Rhodey left the building to go home. Tony let out a sigh and put her books in her bag, he put his book bag on one shoulder and hers on the other and picked her up. He made it half way to his house until she woke up. "Tony?" she said. "Good morning" he said. "Its morning?!" she said. "No, no" he said chuckling. He set Pepper down on her feet. "Oh here let me get that" she said taking her book bag off him.

"Thank you" Pepper said. "No problem" he said. "This looks like the way to your house" Pepper said looking around. "Well I was gonna let you sleep over but I guess you don't have to anymore" he said. "Well that's too bad" she said. "You know regardless if you're asleep or not you're always welcome at my place" he said. "Then I might take up on that" she said smiling and holding his hand. " Alright then" he said chuckling. They were almost at Tony's house until they were stopped by a blonde coming out of an alley. "Oh hey Tony….hello Pepper" said the evil blonde. "What do you want Whitney" Pepper said. "I just wanted to ask if you knew about the new boutique I'm soon building" Whitney said.

"Never heard" Pepper said. "Well, it's going under construction at that maple park place their taking that park down" Whitney said. "I'm also the one cutting down that forest" she said. "Do you realize what you're doing?! Have you no feelings?" Pepper said building up her anger. "I know the real reason you don't want that park to go" Whitney said. "It's because you and you're mommy used to go there all the time" Whitney said taking out something from a bag she was carrying. "How did you know?" Pepper asked. "Oh please don't even ask I used to go there too and I would always see you guys there" Whitney said.

Whitney threw a box on the ground in front of them. Pepper looked down at it but didn't even dare to pick it up. "The remains of your dead mommy don't you want to see them?" Whitney said. Pepper clutched her fists. "I can't believe you dug that up" she said. "Well since that park was soon to be my store I wouldn't want some dead persons stuff under it" Whitney said. "How could you do that!" Pepper said crying. "Whitney you are one cold bastard" Tony said. "Oh whatever" Whitney said walking away. Tony picked the box up and opened it, he saw all the old memories of Pepper and her mother. "She was pretty" Tony said.

Pepper turned the other way because she couldn't look at those pictures. "I see where you got your looks from" Tony said still looking through the pictures. Tony closed and put the box in his book bag and set the bag down. He pulled Pepper into a hug. "We'll get that park back I promise" he said. Pepper slept over at Tonys house. The next day Pepper didn't have class so she spent her time devising a plan to stop those construction workers tomorrow. Pepper was in Tony's room writing and drawing things in a sketch pad and Tony was sitting on the floor next to his bed where Pepper laid on watching TV. Tony peeked at Pepper. "Whatcha writing" he said. Pepper didn't notice he was speaking to her, she was sucked into that sketch pad. "Pepperrrr" he said poking her. "Huh?" she said looking at him.

"I think you need a break from this" he said slowly slipping the sketchpad from her. Pepper clutched onto the pad. "No" she said. "Pepper I said I would help you" he said. "Any ideas?" she asked. Tony looked at her blankly. "Uhh" he said. "Exactly Tony!" she said. Tony grabbed the sketchpad away from Pepper. "H-Hey!" she said. Pepper reached for the book as Tony extended his arm away from her. "Give it!" she said. Pepper was on the edge of the bed at that point and slipped off landing on top of him. "Oof!" Tony said. Pepper still was going for the book. "Oh no, no you are so forgiven for hurting me" he said.

An idea shot Pepper. "I'm sorry Tony" she said smiling. She started kissing Tony which loosened him up to put his arm that had his hand holding the sketch pad around her. Pepper slowly slipped her arm on her back but Tony knew what she was doing so he pulled away. "Hehehe" he said. "Oh come on!" she said. "Thanks for the kiss sweet lips" he said. Pepper rolled her eyes as he laughed, she got off him and sat on the bed. Tony sat next to her. "Just take a break alright?" he said. "Fine" Pepper said. "I know how much it means to you and I promised I would help you" he said. Tony managed to keep Pepper away from the book the whole day.

The next day Tony woke up half an hour after Pepper, it was eight. He turned to see she wasn't there, he sat up and looked out the window.

Pepper was sitting in front of the park holding up a picket sign saying "LET THE PARK LIVE!" she had a green leaf painted on her face with a black outline on it, she wore a white shirt with a painted tree on it and green shorts. Construction workers arrived. "Hey girl get off Whitney Stane's property" said a man. "No" Pepper said holding up high her picket sign. "Get off Pepper!" Yelled Whitney who had come to see the construction happen. "No" Pepper said. Whitney knew she would try to do something so she brought some friends. They started throwing things at her. "You don't know who you're dealing with" Pepper said standing up.

Pepper also wore her purple and silver back pack armor, she clicked the chest button and it engulfed her body. "Listen I'm only gonna say this once why don't you go destroy some other park" she said. "Don't think I wasn't ready for that" Whitney said. Suddenly a huge armor walked towards the park. It was the iron monger. Whitney did her evil laugh, O' Brian was the one piloting it. "I'm gonna have so much fun" he said. He shot guns and flares at her, Pepper shielded the whole park with her force field. "Ohh I love a challenge" he said. He shot one of his most powerful rockets at her and it annihilated her force field leaving her armor with many errors going on in her operating system and functions. "Warning mobile functions disabled" said the operating system. Pepper couldn't move she laid on the ground as the construction workers moved in but they were immediately stopped by a yellow and red armor landing right in front of Pepper.

"I don't think so" said Tony.

**(AWW YEAH YOU GO TONY XD! Reviewww O 3O)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ugh soooo sorry it's been a long week, busy stuff but now I am back and I bring with me the last chapter!)**

The workers felt intimidated and stepped back. "Looks like I get to take out both!" said O' Brian. Pepper retracted her armor and laid there feeling sore. Tony started attacking the iron monger with his repulsors. "Oh please" said O' Brian. He swatted iron man to the ground like a fly. Pepper got on her knees holding her armored backpack in front of her. She clicked the button and the armor transformed, she did something to the armor to activate the shield. Pepper propped the armor sitting Chinese style and took off the right arm to put it on hers. She exited the shield the force field around the park and pointed her palm at Whitney. "I'd get back if I were you" she said. Tony fought the iron monger as Pepper tried to scare away the workers.

"This property is mine! I'm calling the cops!" Whitney said. But before Whitney could dial the police had already arrived. "What's going on here?" asked an officer. "I'm trying to do construction but these fools are in the way!" said Whitney. "Step aside" said the officer to Pepper. Pepper held her ground. "I will have to arrest you if you keep this up" he said. Pepper ignored. "I warned you" he said walking to her to arrest. "Wait!" Tony said landing. "Officer this property doesn't belong to Whitney Stane" he said. "Oh really?" the officer said. "In fact it belongs to Stark International" Tony said.

"What?!" Pepper and Whitney said. "Whitney you didn't even sign the final papers and the man who used to own this place was really upset so he decided to sell it to Starks since I signed for it" he said.

Pepper smiled. "What? No! What about my boutique?" she asked. "Find another property to ruin" he said. "Ugh!" Whitney said walking away. All the construction workers packed up and left, so did the police. "Oh Tony" Pepper said smiling. She hugged his armored body tightly. She looked at him. "Mind taking off your face plate?" she asked. Tony nodded. "Oh come on" she said. Suddenly she had an idea and whipped out her phone. Tony shook his head trying to take the phone away. Pepper was remotely trying to retract his armor and she succeeded.

Tony had the earth painted small on his cheek with a white T shirt that had the earth on it with shorts.

Friends came out of the bushes around the park wearing clothes environmental related with face paint. "We were going to sit and protest with you but I saw it was getting serious so I armored up" he said. Pepper didn't say a word all she did was give him a big kiss and hug. "You're the best" she said. Everyone hung out around the swings while Pepper and Tony sat on the benches talking. "I can't thank you enough for what you did" she said. "No problem" he said. Tony put an arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. "One day our kids can come and play here" he said. Pepper blushed. "Our separate kids or…..us having kids together?" she asked.

Tony lifted his head and turned her head to his face. "Our kids" he said. "Oh please…you don't even know if we would get married" she said turning her head blushing uncontrollably. "Well that all depends on this question" he said. Pepper felt something slip into her finger and quickly held it up to see what it was. "Oh my gosh….Tony" she said in shock. "Pepper Potts….will you marry me?" he asked. Pepper gasped. "YES!" she yelled in a high pitch, hugging him as they fell over on the bench. Everyone laughed and clapped. "Oh Tony yes I will!" she said. Tony sat up with Pepper still with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you Pepper" he said. "I love you too" she said kissing him. The next day Rhodey walked into the armory to find Pepper sitting on a chair reading a magazine and Tony on his super computer. "Hey guys congrats" he said. "Thanks" Tony said. Rhodey walked up to Pepper looking over at her magazine. "Really Pepper….already" he said. "Yes already!" she said. Pepper was looking at bridal dresses.

"This whole thing is getting to her head" he said. "Is not!" she said. Tony walked over to Rhodey and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're fiancée will be like that too…..trust me" Tony said. Pepper got up and threw her arms around Tonys neck. "Oh I'm so excited!" she said. Tony chuckled. "At least I have a date to your wedding" Rhodey said. Pepper and Tony looked at him like if they were about to jump him. "Who's the girl?" Pepper and Tony asked. "Eheh it's someone from school you don't know her we've been dating for three months" he said. "WHAT!" they both said. "Chill guys" Rhodey said laughing nervously. "Why didn't you tell us?" Pepper asked. "You never asked" he said.

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "We don't have to ask you, you tell us Mister!" she said. "Well you know now" he said. Pepper let go of Tony and happily skipped to the computer as she was back in her wedding daze. Months past, Pepper and Tony lived their first month in a home together with no problems. "Can you believe it? In just two days!" she said. "Yup" Tony said. Tony was laying in bed flipping the channels on the TV while Pepper sat facing him Indian style reading off her tablet. "Too bad I won't see you tomorrow" he said. "Oh it's just one day" she said. "Still it feels like three years" Tony said as he turned around on his stomach with his bare back exposed and half his face buried in his pillow and the other half facing towards her.

Pepper kissed his cheek and lay closely next to him. They fell asleep and the next day Pepper spent it at one of her bridesmaid's house. Pepper stared at the clock. "12 more hours!" she said. "Why don't you get some rest it's late" said her bridesmaid's friend Anya. "I can't…too excited" she said. Anya gave her some pills to make her fall asleep and eventually she did. "Oh finally" she said. The day of the wedding came they were at their final minutes until show time. The flower girls walked down then the bridesmaid's with only two left behind to tend to the brides back side. Finally Pepper started walking down the aisle with her arm around her father's arm.

Pepper wore a strapless dress that was fitted at the top but loose from the waist down, the dress fell down to the floor so Pepper lightly held it up to keep her from tripping with her white pumps. She had on diamond earrings and a necklace but no veil. They made it to the front, Pepper hugged her dad and he walked to the side, she walked up the steps with Tony holding her hand to help. (Priest saying ceremonial things I don't know about….*skips to the vows "I do's") "Now for the vows" the priest said. "Oh I wrote one" Tony said.

"Alright may we hear it?" the priest asked. Tony took Pepper's hands. "Pepper….I vow to always keep you safe from any harm that should come to us, I will always love you so I will never cheat on you….." Tony said. Agent Potts nodded thinking _Damn right you won't. "_I will always be with you now and forever" he said. Pepper let out a tear but quickly wiped it. "I vow to always love you, I will take care of you through sickness and for whatever problems you have I will help you through them_, _I want to be with you until the end of time" she said."Anthony Stark do you take this lovely woman to be your wife?" the priest asked. "I do" he said. "And do you Patricia Potts take Anthony to be your husband?" he asked. "I do" she said smiling at him. "Then by the power invested in me and the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife" he said. Tony gave Pepper a big kiss and sweeped her off her feet.

He walked outside to their car and put her in the passenger seat. Everyone waved out to them as they drove away. "And now we start our lives together" Tony said. They both held each other's hand.

_(_**Alright not bad eh? Except maybe for the vows and other things but whatever that's my opinion let me hear yours! That means typing in that big white box down there! :D)**


End file.
